


can you hold me?

by yootaex



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Loneliness, M/M, Mystery, don't judge me for writing angst with nct's babies pls :"), i'll add the other characters in the next chapters ; - ;, idk what is life anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yootaex/pseuds/yootaex
Summary: if lonely is a taste then it's all that I'm tasting





	1. ~ • ᴘᴀʀᴛ ᴢᴇʀᴏ • ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I always wanted to create an account here and I'm so happy I finally was able to do it ^~^ So, because I'm a huge chensung trash (even tho they're my age, I'm sobbing proud mom tears) I wanted to create my first story with them on English. Please mind that my English isn't perfect, my native isn't English, so I thought it's good to start writing on English to practice myself hehe ^^ I hope this is understandable enough for most of the audience. So without further ado, let me prepare you. I can't write ffs, so please excuse me if there are grammar mistakes or such stuff ;-; I'll try to write as good as I can.

(p)(a)(r)(k)

My eyes slowly travelled around the dark room, in which I was in. The walls were painted in dirty dark gray, giving a feeling of some ominous presence. The curtains were colored in dark red. Again no light.

My 6th sense suggested me, that something isn't right. Like any other person, I also had some dose curiosity. I wanted to comprehend many things about this place.

I looked around more comprehensible, noticing something in the middle. I tried to bring that into focus, but then a negligible light, which was in the middle, illuminated the dark as an hell space. I could spot the enormous piano, stained in black. Suddenly I just got the feeling that I wanted to see it closer.

Not long after, I arrived right in front of the piano. I had noticed how a petty figure was sitting on the chair, in front of the piano keys. I couldn't not notice him. He was standing motionless, without a sign of life. The black suit, which he wore, was standing so clinging. I didn't have the chance to see his face.

"Hey?" 

My voice hit the walls, forming a loud echo. Nothing.

I decided to sit next to him. Unfortunately the saddle was so small, so it was barely fitting us together at the same time.

I tried to make a contact again with the mysterious figure next to me. I touched his shoulder slightly whereupon he shifted. Surprising moan came out of his mouth, his lips closing a little after. He turned his head towards me. He was wearing a mash. White exotic wings were standing from its right side.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up..."

I whispered almost unnoticeable, standing up from the saddle. I didn't wanted to further interrupt him. But before I could fully stand up, somebody's palm caught mine, pulling me back. Slowly I approached my gaze next to him.

His eyes stared at mine. His cold irises stood out terribly. His lips were so dry, as if he had not drunk for a long time.

"N-no..." he spoke briefly. His voice was unusually high pitched, but that didn't impressed me that much.

"You haven't... woke me..." he slowly whispered.

The boy released his grip, and I sat silently beside him. For a long both of us haven't spoken a word. There was a grave silence in the room that fuckin' frightened me.

"Why are you here?" I asked almost monotonously.

After I asked him my question, he focused his gaze into the piano's keys. He lifted his left palm, touching 2 of the white keys. The sound, that they made, was terribly uniform.

"Do you want me to teach you how to play the piano?" He whispered again, waiting patiently for my answer.

Honestly I didn't know what to say. I didn't want that much, but at the same time I felt there was nothing else to do.

"Maybe... I'll think about it...

At the hearing, a bright smile blossomed on his face, whereupon without looking, his hand pressed several keys in succession, their sound filled with more life than the previous ones.


	2. ~ • ᴘᴀʀᴛ ᴏɴᴇ • ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You weigh!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, here's the real 1st chapter hehe ^-^ i hope you'll like it ~ also, if u wanna contact me here's my twitter: hellowhun

The strong hit of a thunder stroke nearby, causing me suddenly to open my eyes. My heart started to beat loudly, telling me that I had frightened a lot. I instinctively got up from the bed, starting to turn off every electrical device in the room. As soon as I looked at the thing I did, I picked up my phone, which was generally in my bed.

God... 02:51 am ... I definitely would not have sleep tonight. I didn't worry that much about thunder than about the consequences. A long time ago I was a victim of thunder, scattering the sky at a distance near me that wasn't very pleasant.

I yawned wide, looking lazily at my older sister's bed. Even though I was an adult, there was really no way of getting away from her. She provided me with a roof over my head and food, so I felt terribly indebted to her. I had financially strapped a lot, so I was enjoying the chance to live somewhere where it wasn't on the street.

In her hands was situated my sleeping little nephew, Woojin. The situation was such that despite the shelter above our heads, we barely had room to fit into her apartment. That's why we thought it would be best if we both worked and saved so that we could get a better home.

I yawned once more, rubbing my eyes. The darkness in the room made me sleep even more, despite the noisy lightning out. I decided to fall asleep because I definitely knew how drowsy I am to be early in the morning. I pulled my legs back to sleep, but I couldn't. My consciousness was pouring away, forbidding me to rest.

I sighed heavily, making a sound like a yawn. I couldn't really keep myself awake for a long time. I reached out with my hand, barely reaching the crushed sheet in the corner of my bed. I picked it up with no force in my hands, turning around with it, despite the heat. I tried to relax, but once you woke in the middle of the night, it was impossible to fall asleep. All of a sudden, I felt the night breeze blowing to my body, making me stay awake for a long time.

I stood up from my bed with a stir, heading for our small living room. I didn't know with what kind of mind I was going there, but I knew I really had to sleep somewhere where my sister and my nephew were not. As I crossed the threshold, I immediately looked around. I had the feeling that the flashes had stopped for a moment, but as soon as I listened, I heard one, making me jump out of surprise.

I sighed deeply, pointing to the refrigerator. I had developed the habit of being afraid to drink a glass of water, which to my joy calmed me somewhat. I took the jug with water, taking a glass from the glass cupboard, closing it behind.

I yelled once again tonight, sipping from the cold liquid. At first cold chills struck me, but it was worth it. I loved cold drinks anyways.

I continued to drink until the tranquility penetrated into my veins. Gradually, I began to close my eyes, leaving myself on the feeling. My thirst weakened, but not my caution. I expected lightning to light the sky with its white color at any moment, but no thunder followed. Obviously the weather had worked out briefly.

After I drank all the liquid I left the glass on the counter, sighing heavily. I bent my head briefly, causing a little blonde to fall right in front of my eyes. I couldn't stand my hair standing like a curtain, so I fiddled my fingers to the left. I was hoping to stay at least for a while.

With slow footsteps, I headed for the bedroom, stretching my neck back. My eyes were closing, so I had to hurry, wanting or not. As soon as I reached my bed, I immediately lay down, relaxing my body on it. At first I didn't know why, but I felt I wasn't lying on a mattress. I turned to the other side, but again I felt this discomfort. It was like lying on someone's body.

"You weigh!"

A little screaming voice called in my head, making me startled. I tried to stand up, but that led to my fall from the bed. In the fall, I hit my right rib at the edges of the bed. There was a loud thunder, making me stare at my eyes.

"Uncle Jisung? What are you doing on the ground?"

My nephew's voice spread in the empty room. He had opened his mouth as his eyes closed smoothly.

"Close your eyes Woojin-ah. 

I yawned soundly, following the little boy's movements. Without asking further, he closed his eyes, turning to his mother, embracing her.

I frowned visibly, making me remember those times. I still didn't understand the reasons why that drunken bastard left them. My sister gave birth to a wonderful son while he, without looking at them and for a second, turned them back, leaving them alone to the fate of fate.

I blinked several times, passing my tongue over my upper lip, moistening it. Immediately I put my body on the bed. My head sank into the pillow, making me think. I thought about how Woojin would be if he was playing the piano. I remember how he was praying to me to make him go to piano lessons, but when his mother forbade him, he didn't dare to ask anymore.

"I want to make you happy, Woojin-ah ..."

With such a thought I closed my eyes, leaving the country of dreams to take me to my arms.


	3. ~ • ᴘᴀʀᴛ ᴛᴡᴏ • ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No problem, but if you want to kiss me, I'm not the man for you." Said the guy laughing, scratching the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this slow update ; - ; I wrote the chapter a week ago, but i never noticed i haven't uploaded it :"))) I'm sincerely sorry!!! But I hope you like it ~~~

"Jisung-ah, come on, get out of bed."

My sister's voice made me slowly open my eyes, yawning soundly. Inexperienced tears immediately formed in my eyes, which were quickly wiped away with my fingers.

"What time is it?" I asked, grumbling under my nose, pushing my head under the pillow.

"You'll soon say goodbye to delivering pizza if you don't get up right away." She said seriously, lifting the pillow from me. "I'm serious, Jisung."

"All right... I'm getting up..." I replied irritably, waving my arm in order to drive her out of the room.

Later I realized that Woojin was not even here. So he had woken up earlier than I did. This child...

I moved my leg to get out of the bed, then slid my whole body to the end. I stood lazily, feeling the gravity dragging me down. As I stood up, I could feel the pain of my thigh last night making my way through my body. Apparently I had hurt this place without wanting. I lifted my t-shirt to check it out. Yes... as I suspected the place was really slightly inflated.

"Why are you so slow, Un-" 

The cold-hearted, full-fledged enemy of his newcomer illuminated the room as a sunflower, taking the whole sun for himself. Having noticed the swollen place, he immediately came to me, touching him. I didn't feel so sick of the bloat, but from his tired, worrying eyes.

"Are you all right, Uncle?" He asked quietly, struggling with the feeling of not crying.

\- Woojin-ah calm down, Uncle will be fine. "I assured him, pushing his fingers between his hair, ruffling them. As soon as he felt that sudden touch, he snuggled in me like a little teddy bear, giving all his affection in a single warm embrace.

× × ×

It was already a nightfall. Many people were wandering on the night streets of Seoul. From students who attended lessons or courses in the late hours of the day to workers who were just coming back from work tired of the past day. That was my case.

I was standing now, waiting for the already late town bus nearby to the pizza restaurant I was working in. The day was really busy. I had the feeling that I had traveled around Seoul, supplying cheap pizza for nothing. Of the money I received daily, 1/3 of them went to a public transport ticket. I often wondered why I continued to work there when I received almost nothing, but at the same time I remembered how difficult it was to hire me to work somewhere. I had no experience in another sphere, so it was good to leave the stream, hoping they would ever raise my salary even with a little.

I pulled the phone out of my pocket, looking at the hour. It was 10 o'clock in the evening. Ah, my sister will be worried that I came back late in the night. I admit it, before I was tired of hearing her scoldings about how I was coming back so late, but now I really didn't really care about it at all. I knew she was doing it in order to protect me, so usually a pat on the shoulder was doing an ideal job.

I blinked several times, leaving myself fascinated at the sight of the bus arriving, waiting for my passengers. I wasn't hurry at all. I knew I could stay up, so I didn't worry so much. I went smoothly forward, handing my bus card and money to pay my ticket.

My eyes slowly turned towards the driver. He didn't look like more than 50 years. His face showed that wrinkles had begun to appear, but they were little noticeable. Once the man handed me back the bus card, I knew I could get on.

I put the card in my wallet, looking for a free space on the bus. I was looking like a little kid in an unknown place, looking more and more stubbornly. In the rear seats, I noticed a small, blond cheeky hair whose tips slightly protruded upwards. I decided to go and ask the man.

I walked towards him, my steps slowly leading me to him. Not later I noticed how the man shifted slightly from his seat, sitting by the window. When I was there, I really noticed how the blond-haired body had stuck to the window, giving me room to sit next to him. I smiled warmly, holding my hand.

"Thanks."

When he looked away from the windows I could see his face better. He wore small glasses with dark frames and transparent glasses, making him look really adorable. His hair was light-blond, like my color. The irises had a dark brown color going to black, making them look just like hot chocolate. His nose was small, making his face look great. His thin lips twitched slightly when he noticed what look I was throwing on his face.

"No problem, but if you want to kiss me, I'm not the man for you." Said the guy laughing, scratching the back of his head.

Later I noticed the black leather gloves that stood close to his fingers. I wondered what a normal person would wear leather gloves during those warm months like the current July.

"No, on the contrary. I didn't want to." I grinned, showing my pearly white teeth.

"I'm glad." He replied, shaking his hand forward to shake hands. From the beginning I was surprised by this action, but I quickly took my hand out of respect. I didn't want to look like a stranger who doesn't know how to behave.

"I'm Jisung, nice to meet you." The warm smile spread across my lips like a virus. The pleasant feeling spread across my body, making me gently squeeze his palm.

The sigh that came out of his mouth was light, but at the same time so heavy. His eyes were focused on our palms, and then he raised his head. For a moment, I noticed how his dark brown eyes lost that glitter. I could see something odd about him. He seemed so scared, as if he had seen a ghost.

"Hey?"

I lifted my other palm, covering his shoulder for a second, where he shuddered, then quickly pulled my hand away from his body. The boy was blinking in rags, breathing heavily as if he had been running a sprint before.

"I'm... I'm sorry, "he said, looking only at my palm. "Did I hurt you?" From the anxiety I quickly noticed, I felt how embarrassed he was.

He caught the hand he struck by loving it tenderly. It was only at this moment that I noticed how small and thin the fingers the boy had. Despite the shrill voice, I felt how terribly serious he was.

"No, no ..." The quiet moan on my side was hardly heard, but to my joy he heard it.

"I'm glad."

These words, unfortunately, ended our first and last meeting. The stationer stopped at my stop, which made me realize that it was time to go out of the bus. The conversation with this boy really made the time fly. I was happy to meet him.

But one thing bothered me.

I never understood his name.


	4. ~ • ᴘᴀʀᴛ ᴛʜʀᴇᴇ• ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd do anything for a friend." He said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that I achieved just 300+ hits on my story, so I'm updating a little bit earlier than usual ^^ Thank you so much <3 And I hope you like it ^^~

Ever since I left my stop I couldn't stop thinking about this boy. I was very confused, but at the same time so amazed and puzzled. His bright hair had penetrated my mind, planting its roots in me. His irises, from which I couldn't take my eyes off, poured deep into my mind. I couldn't rest for a second, recalling my meeting with him.

Then I remembered that lost glow in his eyes. I couldn't understand what was going on in his head. As if seeing my deeper look, he sank into the immense chocolate color of my eyes.

I ran my tongue on my dry lips, lest I look as if I had lost my mind and then letting my fingers fix their way into my hair, rummaging it. I had the feeling that I knew this guy from somewhere, but at the same time I couldn't figure out where. I was mildly confused.

I left my feet to lead me. The slow footsteps on the sidewalk took me breathless. I felt really too nervous about any movement. If I could stop sitting on a bench and spend the night there.

A heavy sigh came out of my lips. I walked calmly until I felt a footstep behind me. Paranoia sometimes captured me, considering how big Seoul really was. I had a feeling that a thief might be hiding behind me, taking the last thing I had. I admit that as a young man I wasn't so experienced in self-defense.

I deliberately didn't turn back, waiting until the last minute. There was a great chance to be wrong, so I decided to don't act right away.

"Jisung-ah!"

A voice was heard a few hundred meters from me, making me stop walking. I turned in the direction of my voice. The same light-headed blonde head was running after me. I went straight to him, seeing how exhausted he was from all this. His hands were on his knees, breathing heavily. Then I noticed someone in his right hand.

"I ran... to here... to give you the phone..."

The heavy sighs made their way one after another out of his lips. For a moment, our head dipped down, exhaled, then stood upright.

"I believe you had forgotten it on the bus." He sighed, then finished. "When I noticed it and questioned the other passengers, I realized that this should be yours."

"And you ran up here to give it to me?" I asked confusedly, but with a dose of relief.

"I couldn't even think of keeping it. When would I meet you another time to bring it back to you?"

Gosh...

I took over my face and covered my mouth and nose. I couldn't believe on how compassionate person I had fell.

When he noticed this, the blush sliped on his cheeks. He waved once with a rush, then handed me the phone, and I was about to take it.

"Thanks." I said softly.

"I'd do anything for a friend." He said, smiling. He lifted his hand and pushed back his glasses.

"Are we like this anymore?" I asked, scratching the back of my head.

Frankly speaking, I haven't had someone to tell a friend for a long time. Almost everyone I became a friend sooner or later lost contact with me so I found no one to be my friend for a long time. I was surprised when he called me "friend".

"But of course!" He giggles sweetly. "And I think you need to know my name if I'm a friend, at least that's what you need to know about me."

"You're right."

"Call me Lele." He handed a shy hand. "And if you ask, that's not my whole name, it's just a nickname. I like people to call me by a nickname."

Lele... it's wonderful... like him...

"Well... I'm gonna go." He yawned, not hiding his mouth while he was yawning. "It's getting too late, and I believe we're both at work tomorrow."

"Yeah... I understand." I cleared my throat, trying not to be too embarrassed. I wanted to ask him something, but I had the feeling that all my self-confidence had gone to the trash bin.

"Um... Lele..."

"Yes?" His eyes pounded into mine, causing me to look again at that dazzling shine I had seen earlier.

"Can I..." I handed the phone forward, trying to push him for what I meant.

"Of course."

He took it in his hand, trying a little bit of difficulty to get it right by pressing each button. As he entered his phone number, I had some time to look at him.

His hair was on all sides, making it look even more attractive. His eyes were concentrated on my phone. I had lately noticed that she was wearing 3/4 jeans with a plain white T-shirt. I still didn't understand why he was wearing leather gloves. Maybe he was hiding a mark or something.

"Done." He handed me back the phone. "You can call me at any time. Even if it's 3am, no problem, I wouldn't shut you up for nothing in the world." A smile pierced his lips, causing him to close his eyes as they were extremely small. Small but dazzling.

I hadn't felt when we had said good-bye, everybody walking along their path. I had found someone who wanted to join me, which really enjoyed me. I had unconsciously smiled broadly, not thinking about the sweet light-haired boy named Lele.


	5. ~ • ᴘᴀʀᴛ ꜰᴏᴜʀ• ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't think about it, Jisungie. Everything is fine. Your sister is here. Your sister will take care of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! As I was writing this chapter I literally teared up, putting all of my qualities in Jisung's character :")   
> I really hope you'll appreciate this chapter and soon I'll update once again~

As soon as I reached my dorm, I hurried to browse my pockets to find my keys. I went to the elevator as soon as I saw it was free and then I pushed the knob to my floor, waiting. I sighed relieved as I felt climbing up the floor, reaching to mine, namely on the sixth floor.

I reached into my pocket, making my phone for a short time. It showed that the hour was already 11 PM, which told me how much time I lost. I could be in my bed right now...

Instead, I met... a new friend. Lele. My new friend. I admit, I sounded terribly paranoid. All of a sudden, when I get back to work on a bus, I get to know an occasional boy who has a similar haircolor like mine. On top of that I forget my phone without even noticing it and that same boy decides to give it back to me just because he feels this as a duty?

No. Definitely no one would be bind to this crazy story.

"You can call me anytime. Even if it's 3 AM, no problem, I wouldn't shut you up for nothing in the world."

I spontaneously remembered his words. I kind of felt terribly touched by them. I could feel for what kind of friend I was thinking, or at least I thought so. Sometimes I confess that I believed blindly at many things. At the same time, however, I thought that Lele couldn't lie to me. No. He definitely wasn't like this.

He was kind and good. Or maybe he played his role well...

And I didn't know very well. But I had the little hope that he... could change me?

The spontaneous sound of the elevator shook me with every thought. I decided to focus more on the present than to think about things I didn't understand until that moment.

I stepped forward, waiting for the elevator doors to open. There was a slight creaking, and then the door opened immediately. The screech was telling me something would happen soon, so I didn't wait for a second, going forward. I looked up at the elevator, which was still open. I felt a creepy presence felt in the air. The lights that came only from the room with wide open doors were the only ones that lit up everything around.  
I sighed heavily, trying not to deepen my thoughts, heading for our maisonette door. The heavy footsteps, from my part, made the place even more loud and sinister.

I had to hurry.

I opened the door quickly, squeezing it firmly behind me. My back was leaning against the hard surface of the door. My wrist stood on the door handle, holding it tight, as if I was afraid. I was breathing even harder than before, my eyes focused at one point, namely the door separating the corridor and the kitchen.

"Jisung-ah? What's wrong?"

My sister's voice made me release the handle I had held for a few seconds before, as though it was the only means that would keep me alive. I cleared my throat, putting my fist against my lips to hide the coughing.

"Nothing." I spoke quietly. "What to be wrong?"

"You react as if you have seen a ghost." She said seriously, leaving me stunned by how another human would see me.

"It's okay. I'm fine." I murmured softly, and she came to me, huging me with her tender hands, pressing me into a loving embrace. Just as a mother would do.

All this reminded me of moments with our mother. Our loving mother...

"You think about Mom, right?" She whispered softly, tightening her arms even harder.

I nodded lightly, burying my head in her shoulder. The memories of my mother came up one after another in my mind, causing my feet to jerk.

"Don't think about it, Jisungie. Everything is fine. Your sister is here. Your sister will take care of you."

Her delicate fingers milled the hairs on my neck. I knew she was trying to calm me down. I didn't want to show her that I was so weak. Always in life I was that little boy who weeps for the least. I struggled with the feeling to not tear up, but no matter how much I tried, nothing worked. I bit down my lower lip until there was little blood.

I was angry. To myself, to what I had become. I hadn't changed at all.

"Relax. No problem if you cry."

"No problem, I wouldn't shut your phone up for nothing in the world."

Suddenly Lele's words came up in my mind, making me realize two things. The first was that I had someone behind me who would always comfort me. The second was that I could ask for any advice this new friend of mine.


	6. ~ • ᴘᴀʀᴛ ꜰɪᴠᴇ • ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Beware... keep away from... No..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I would like to hear your thoughts about my fic and if you don't like it, please tell me your opinion in the comments ^^

Again I found myself in this tiny room. I was alone, the boy from my dream wasn't there yet. I had more chances to look around. My head rotated in every direction, exploring everything. It seemed to me a pleasant place for a place. Or, my head decorated it to feel so good. I was still thinking that someone could watch me. Or maybe it was happening? It is possible to really lie within the reach of someone's eye.

"What's wrong?"

The sudden voice of the man behind me shook me, making me jump. After my breathing subsided a little, I sighed relieved, looking at him.

His apparel hasn't changed at all. His fingers were still covered with that leather matter, making me think about the boy I met on the bus. His leather gloves resembled much of Lele's. Their growth was also no different. He and the boy standing against me were definitely shorter than I was.

Later, I noticed how he, with one hand, was holding a tray. I would say his pose was too professional. There were two cups of tea, filled to the top with tea, which, judging by the exiting steam of it, was supposed to be ready at the moment. Next to them were two small spoonfuls of pure gold. The adornments on them were really beautiful.

"Come on. Make yourself at home." He handed me one cup of tea waiting for me to take it carefully.

"The dark interior makes me feel less like home." I scratched at my neck, laughing wide.

"I suggest you sit next to the fireplace."

"But-"

He didn't need 5 seconds. My palm was in his, clutching it firmly. His fingers made their way to mine, interlacing them together. As soon as I felt the touch of his gloves, my heart began to beat loudly. My eyes were focused on his, while my lips were slightly open, ready to say something. Later I realized there was no point in arguing or persisting, so I decided to listen to him. I knew he was doing it for good, he didn't feel he was going to hurt me.

Next to the fireplace were two large armchairs, on whose right side were two tables, which were supposed to hold tea. I stared at the fire. It was really tempting. Its scarlet color reminded me of something familiar. Something very familiar.

"How do you feel, Jisung-ah? Are you okay?"

I realized lately that I was standing still. The boy sat quietly on the armchair as he slowly sipped his tea.

"I'm fine." I said softly.

I sat quietly on the other armchair while my eyes were dipped in the tea. The heat coming from the fire in the fireplace gave me coziness, but not enough. There was something in this place.

"I'm glad." Said the boy calmly, sipping his tea.

"Can I ask you something?"

His eyes flashed in surprise, then gently put the glass a little far away from him. A warm sigh left his lips. For a moment, the boy closed his mouth and laughed... just like a hysterical. I got shivers from his eerie laughter. For my joy, his laugh continued briefly. He covered his lips with his palm, then paused.

"Go ahead. Ask me." He said, crossing his legs.

"I..."

At first I didn't know how my conversation with the man against me would unfold. I was afraid of him for a second, but after taking my breath for a moment, I had the courage to ask him.

"Why am I here?"

In the past few seconds, nothing but the fire was heard. I felt a little odd from this sepulchral silence that was between us.

"But of course... he still doesn't know anything." The boy whispered quietly.

"What I don't know?" I wondered for a moment, scaring him.

"Can you hear it?" he asked, leaving me confused.

"What to hear? I hear nothing but the fire in the fireplace."

"I understand... obviously, I am the only normal being you can take for granted."

"What do you mean?"

"Beware... keep away from... No..."

"But? What "No"? What-"

He slipped to me, handing me a piece of paper. I wanted to open it, but the boy opposed me.

"Open it when you wake up..." He whispered, kissing briefly the end of my ear.

The voice... I was very familiar with it...

I had to figure out what was happening for God's sake.


	7. ~ • ᴘᴀʀᴛ ꜱɪx • ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dreams? What kind of dreams?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! i'M SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE, but my problems like mental ones were little bit uneasy to keep up with :") I can't promise it, but i think i'll be updating a little bit rarely because school will start after 3 weeks so fuck it rly :") Anyways I hope you like it ~

Suddenly I opened my eyes, swimming in sweat. My veins pulsed loudly until my heart stopped to miss a stroke after a stroke. I put my hand on it, trying to calm myself. My eyes looked in one direction, don't knowing why. I closed my eyes, sighing heavily. Later, however, I found that these attempts did nothing. It was useless.

I put my legs off the bed, finding the blanket from them. I had to break through. I felt how I couldn't stand in one place. I took my phone with me, putting it in my pocket, then I stood up from my bed.

I still haven't came out of my room when my phone rang. My first thought was that it was a notification from an application like Twitter or Facebook, but when I saw what was really, a smile blossomed on my face. Without thinking, I slipped the green headset, looking forward.

"Hello?" His light-hearted voice struck my ears like with feather pillows.

I immediately decided to move from the door of the bedroom to the kitchen, closing the door, not to awake my sister and Woojin

"Hello? Lele?"

"Yes, it's me." He answered softly. I heard how he slightly moved from his bed, and then he yawned loudly. "Sorry if you had to hear that."

For a moment I couldn't understand what he was talking about. Everything I could hear through the handset was the sweet sounds he had been making. I had no problem if I suddenly fell asleep from these sounds.

"Why are you not sleeping?" I asked confusedly.

Since in appearance he looked a little shorter than me, I thought he was still a student or a student first year.

"After the third cup of caffeine tonight... no way." He laughed, letting me hear his cheerful voice.

"What did you do to drink so much coffee?" I asked my question, not expecting he would start laughing.

"I have to report back in a few days, and I almost don't sleep to complete it."

Oh Lele... you also don't have a good life...

"Please, as soon as you finish your job, rest. I don't want to see you overwhelmed." I said softly.

I began to think about what life I was leading. I didn't had the opportunity to go to university because of financial problems. My sister gave birth too young and there was no one to help her in raising her young son.

"Jisungie, don't worry about me. Really. I did this daily in the first course, my body didn't get rid of the smell and taste of the coffee, so don't worry."

"Wait... first grade?"

"Yes. I'm currently in second grade, studying psychology and a partial philosophy." He said calmly.

"But I..."

"What? Did you thought I was a student? "he laughed again, making my lips shape a slight smile. "Well, to some extent I am, but the height doesn't make me a small."

"I understand..." I swallowed soundly, hurrying unconsciously into my pocket.

"Open it when you wake up..."

I recalled someone's words, unknown to whom. I closed my eyes, trying to remember, but nothing. This information was sealed deep in my mind. Still, I decided to see what was on this sheet. It can't be of great importance, but my curiosity was great.

I moved my fingers carefully over the crushed piece of paper.

"Clear your mind and find the answer to your problems"

What was that supposed to mean?

"Hello? Jisung?" Lele's voice suddenly took me out of the short trance I had come across.

"Huh? Yes?"

"You've been silent for too long. Is something wrong?"

No... I didn't have to bother Lele with my problems. Mysterious dreams are my job. I will figure them out without any help.

"No. I just thought about something, nothing more." I replied, heading for the kitchen.

My feet stepped slowly down the floor, giving almost no sound. My phone was still next to my ear, so I could hear the keyboard shortcut on the other line.

"What are you typing about?" I asked quietly, reaching the kitchen for a negative time.

"To tell you honestly, topics like this are really interesting to me, but when a healthy thought is required, coffee is not very helpful." He replied, yawning briefly. "But I will answer you. My report is about dreams."

"Dreams? What kind of dreams?"

"Something like mysterious ones." He replied shortly. "But it's a little hard to work on."

At that very moment I reached out my hand and reached the refrigerator. I opened it with some force, pulling out the little bottle of water. With a slight difficulty I opened the cap, touching her lips, trying it out.

"But why? "I left the bottle, wiping the water off my lips.

"I need a sample." Lele sighed. "Some example of putting everything I needed to get it out."

Example then...

"Oh... I'm sorry I can't help you, but if I could-"

"You would." He finished. "I know. There is no need to apologize. You just understood what I do, no need to regret."

Even if he told me that there was no point in regretting and apologizing, I still found myself doing it. I was really sincere, and I wanted to help him with whatever I can.

Or I did have with what to help him?

"Can I ask you something?" I asked quietly, sighing.

"What's wrong Jisungie?"

"Tomorrow after work... can we meet up for a while?"

For a long time I haven't heard a sound for him. For a moment, I wondered if he had closed the conversation, but when I pulled my ear from the phone, he began to speak.

"But of course. On which place we can meet?"

"I'll send you the coordinates later. don't worry."

"All right. Just know that if something worries you, you can tell me."

His words touched my heart again. I felt like my whole body tingled for a moment. Again the cursed feeling of loneliness reached my body. It penetrated it like a virus. Like a drug. Like something you don't want.

Then I asked myself a question. Have I really wanted to be alone? If I had to answer... and yes and no. But especially not. Things happened quickly and for the past 19 years I couldn't do anything to fight the feeling of having no one.

But now... I had Lele...

"Yes... I'm sorry to bother you at that hour." I put the phone out of my ear for a moment, looking at the hour.

4 in the morning. I definitely won't be able to watch in a few hours.

"Promise me you'll lie to sleep when you get tired."

"I promise!"

"I don't believe you."

"Jisung-ah..." He said sadly. I heard his silent sigh, then he responded. "I'll go to bed. Really. I promise you. If I don't fulfill my promise, my name won't be Lele."

I smiled briefly, giggling. Talking with him was cheering me, making me forget all my problems.

"Good night then."

"Good night, Jisungie." He replied, making a sound as if sending an air kiss to me.


	8. ~ • ᴘᴀʀᴛ ꜱᴇᴠᴇɴ • ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating on time. School started very quickly and my thoughts are all fulled with exams so I'm trying to stay still :") Anyways I hope you like it, and please if you have criticism about this story, please tell me.

"Hey... hey..."

I felt someone push my body in order to wake up. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking. I ran my fingers in order to clear the guts in my eyes, then turned to the voice that called me.

A tall brunette had caught me by the shoulder. I blinked once more, bringing my hand close to my mouth to cover the yawn that had struck me.

"Should not you go down to this stop?" He asked me.

His voice was so calm and so soft that I had the feeling that only if I he was talking I would have fallen asleep again. For a long time I thought about what his voice was, instead of focusing on what he said.

"Yes? What did you say? I cough for a short time. "I didn't hear you."

"Isn't this your stop?"

I didn't need 5 seconds to realize what question I was asked. I quickly glanced outside and really realized he was right. Immediately I stood up from the seat, running out of the bus. Without any realization I began to run with the last drops of strength I had. I had a terrible time to get to my workplace and time was not on my side.

My legs were down at every step, making the running even harder. I felt terrible, as if I had not bathed for days. However, I managed to get to my workplace in a quick way without even realizing it. I opened the door steadily, not expecting such a development.

My boss, Kim Dongyong, has never been as positive as it was now. He was talking to a boy and very enthusiastic. I stared at the boy for a long time when I realized that the same boy had saved me from delaying my work, which in simple words meant I could get fired very easily.

I sighed heavily, drawing the attention of my boss and the newcomer. At first they looked at me in surprise, and then my boss Doyoung looked at me stiffly.

"You're late, Park Jisung." He said angrily.

I hated when I had to meet my boss's angry side. His short, newly cut black hair fell slightly over his eyes, giving him a very soft look. The sharpness that held his eyes showed his rigor, but mercy. As a matter of fact, I admit he didn't look like a pizzeria at all. The clothes he wore were varied, but she always preferred to wear a long beige-colored jacket. I confess I had a good boss, but the only thing I hated in him, was that he was too precise and punctual. But now I really saw a completely different side from his usual character.

He laughed broadly and loudly, listening to the brunette joke, whose name I still did not know. He held a plastic cup of decaffeinated coffee in his hand, leaning his elbow to where the crates were. But now my "blessed" boss is back again, more strict than ever.

"Do you have any excuse to justify yourself being late for work with" He glanced briefly at his hand-held watch "...five minutes?"

Then I noticed what was the brunette wearing. His eyes resembled those of Doyoung hyung's, but his similarities stopped here. The nose and lips of the brunette were quite small, which made me puzzled. There was no way for a person to have such small lips and nose.

"Come on, Dons, don't be so dry with the poor boy." The brunette caught him by the shoulder, pulling him a little from my mercy. "He didn't blink, and he probably wanted to get a little sleep on the bus." The boy said warmly, apparently a little lower than my boss. "That's true, right Jisungie?" He asked me, smiling at me.

I didn't know where he was supposed to know. Somehow I felt the boy's actions against me were planned. Or was everything a big coincidence?

"Uh... yeah... yes. Exactly." I clapped my hands, trying to hide my worried grimace. "I had almost never slept due to family problems."

"Oh..." Doyoung hyung gave me a compassionate look, which made me smile, but not reprehensively, but in a way as if I said, "Don't worry about it, it's all right."

His fingers snapped into his hair, applying it a little backward. He cleared his throat, taking his cup of decaffeinated coffee back into his hand.

"I understand." He replied quietly, placing his hand on my cheek, pinching it.

"Hey! Why was that, hyung?" I staggered slightly as he laughed at me, still shaking my precious cheek.

"To learn that there is room and time to sleep."

I laughed instinctively, blinking briefly. Suddenly I felt a slight squeak of coldness, causing me to shiver.

"I'm sorry..."

I spontaneously heard a voice, startling me. I looked around and then noticed something. From my right there was something unusual. I was absolutely sure there was no column in this part of the pizzaria.

I immediately broke away from Doyoung's hands, going straight to the right. I have no idea why I'm doing it. Inside I wanted to know what was happening. My veins were boiling while my body was terribly sweet.  
I had stretched out my hand to touch it, but I didn't catch anything. Almost. My eyes couldn't see it, but I definitely felt like I was tight on some sweatshirt. I wanted to pull him out, find out who I was actually, but I definitely didn't have a chance. I had already attracted the confused looks of my boss and this brunette, so so I wanted or not, I had to release that collar.

"What are you doing there, Jisung?" Doyoung hyung asked me, confused.

"Ah, I..." I sighed, looking at the two men bigger than I worried. I had swallowed my tongue. I couldn't even think of a plausible justification.

"Let's start work. We probably have a lot of orders, aren't we? "In my voice and trembling palms I could understand how embarrassed I was, and maybe I even looked.

"Yes." The black-haired guy nodded. "I want to introduce you to our new chef. My long-time friend..." He pointed at the brunette, making him smile.

"My name is Kim Jungwoo, but you can call me Zeus. Nice to meet Jisung-ah." He said, advancing his hand to shake hands.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied quietly, holding my hand forward. I had the strange feeling that this Jungwoo was a good company, but I didn't understand how quickly one could smile so friendly.

× × ×

"Why? Just tell me, why?" said the brunette angrily. The boy's fingers passed through his hair, trying to control his anger, but it was really hard.

"You have enough time. You can just wait. Instead, you make him suspect everything."

The blond swallowed hard, closing his eyes briefly. His position was heavier than everyone else thought. There was so little time, and nobody understood.

"Half a year..." The soft-blond boy murmured, swallowing again.

"What..."

"Half a year, hyung..." He squeezed his hand in his fist, stabbing his fingernails in his palm. "I've got a fucking half a year to save both of us..."

He wanted to cry. Time wasn't enough at all. Six months could have passed too fast for a man like him. If he could ever be called a human being ...

"I can't make him start seeing our world if I stand in one place and wait for time to pass." He whispered, sobbing.

He had to get out. He had to stay alone for a while. At least until time is up.

"I understand..." Jungwoo said, "Don't hurry up, did you hear? Otherwise you will not have a great choice-"

"I know, I know..." Nodded the blond guy, exhaling shakily.

"I'll leave you. I have to prepare for an hour. Still, I have a full-time job." He laughed, stretching his hands forward.

"Yes." The blond boy nodded again, shrugging.


End file.
